Aikatsu: Fairy Secret
by Misa-Note
Summary: Akari is a fairy of Fairy Garden and is the leader of Luminas. But what happens when Luminas is in trouble? Will someone come to save Akari? Is that 'someone' hiding something? You can figure it out by reading this fanfiction! For AkarixSena fans. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Misfortune

Hiya minna-san! I introduce you a fanfiction of AkaSena pairing from the anime Aikatsu!. I love this pairing myself a lot and I thought to write one because someone asked me to.

TokusatsuLuv: Thank you very much for supporting me and I dedicate this chapter to every Akari/Sena fans out there but especially to you because you inspired me to write one!

Here it goes...

* * *

It was a peaceful Saturday morning at Fairy Garden. Akari woke up freshly in the morning, had her breakfast and went outside.

"Mama, Papa! I'm going outside with my friends. I'll be back soon.", she told her parents.

"Take care Akari dear.", they replied.

She went outside and found her friends, Sumi and Hina.

"Sumi-chan, Hina-chan!", she waved at them going towards them.

"Akari-chan!", they both waved back at her. Akari reached them.

"Where shall we go today?", Hina asked.

"To the Forest of Magia!", Sumi suggested.

"Then let's go!", Akari said and they nodded and set off to the Forest of Magia.

Fairy Garden was a peaceful country where tiny fairies lived. All the fairies were peaceful, kind and loving. They had a very kind king, Nao and his wife, the queen, Ichi. They had a son named Sena. Thus the country was ruled under peace. In Fairy Garden lived three best friends. Akari, Sumi, and Hina were a little devilish yet still caring fairies who were always looking for fun. They always went on adventures when there was no school, aka Saturday and Sunday. They were known as Luminas by the whole country. They were indeed popular young fairies. Akari was the leader of Luminas. This Saturday, they decided to go to the Forest of Magia, a deep and thick forest rumored to be magical. The fairies were prohibited from going there because of high danger risks. The three girls set off to their new adventure.

"I'm so excited! I can't stop my heart by pounding from excitement!", Akari cheered.

"Me neither! I heard Forest of Magia is full of mysterious creatures!", Hina told.

"I can't wait to meet all of them!", Sumi was just as excited as the other two.

Thus they spent their journey by chatting vatting. Finally, they reached the mysterious Forest of Magia no other fairy ever encountered yet.

Akari was very excited but Sumi and Hina started to get a little scared.

"We should probably go back. This is a scary place and I'm terribly scared..", Sumi suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with Sumi-chan, Akari-chan. We should reconsider our choice of coming here.", Hina agreed with Sumi.

"Pfft.. We've come this far! I don't wanna go back now! I really want to explore this forest! But if you want to go back, you can. I can go there alone.", Akari disagreed.

Sumi and Hina exchanged glances at each other and sighed. Guess they can't leave their best friend alone in this dangerous forest.

"Fine, I'll go.", Hina gave in. "Me too.", Sumi also gave in.

"Let's go then, shall we?", Akari cheered.

The Luminas girls went inside the Forest of Magia.

From a corner came a mysterious creature. It saw the three little girls and headed towards them.

"Hello. I see you are guests. Mind if stay at my home for a while?", the creature greeted.

Akari smiled and agreed. Sumi and Hina asked, "Eh? Are you sure we can trust that creature?"

"I'm harmless. You can trust me.", the creature assured them.

Sumi and Hina then decided to trust it.

"We are fairies from Fairy Garden. I'm Akari. The purple-haired fairy is Sumi. And the blonde fairy's name is Hina. Together we're Luminas!", Akari introduced as they were traveling to the creature's home.

"Oh, nice! I'm known as an adult male deer! You can call me Blur. My partner is Flur. A son, Yudr. And a daughter, Nudr. It's nice to meet you.", the creature who was actually a deer introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too! I've heard of the animal deer but never truly saw one. I'm really happy to have met you.", Sumi said. The other two girls nodded.

"Really? Then I'm happy I'm the first deer you met too.", Blur replied happily.

As fairies can fly, they spent their journey from Fairy Garden to Forest of Magia by flying. But this time, they sat on Blur's back. Blur was a fast deer so he reached his home quite sooner than expected. It was a tree of baobab.

"Papa is back!", Yudr and Nudr chimed happily and hugged their father. It was a heartwarming sight for Luminas.

And then from behind the tree came the female deer. It was a doe; name was Flur.

"Welcome back, dear. Wait, who are these?", Flur asked Blur, noticing the fairies.

"These are fairies from Fairy Garden; her name's Akari. Purple-haired girl is Sumi and the blondie is Hina. Known as Lumous.. was it?", Blur replied.

"It's Luminas! It's nice to meet you! We came here to visit for a while. We'll head back as soon as possible.", Akari bowed her head politely.

Sumi and Hina did the same and smiled.

"Ah! Such polite girls!", Yudr and Nudr were flattered to see them.

Luminas giggled. But soon their giggles changed to fear when they heard a fearsome sound.

"W-What's that sound?!", Hina asked fearfully.

"It's a bear! We have to run! Our live's in danger!", Blur spoke and started running randomly around, so did Mlur, Yudr and Nudr.

"A bear?", Luminas thought. "What's a be- KYA!", asked Sumi but she suddenly got hit by something and went flying towards a tree.

"Sumi-chan!", Hina and Akari yelled at her and headed towards her quickly. As of now, the deer family was nowhere to be seen; they had successfully escaped.

Suddenly a big black creature came out of nowhere and attack the two fairies. Akari dodged the attack quickly because of her speed but Hina couldn't and got hit.

"Hina-chan!", Akari yelled.

 _"No way.. this can't be.."_ , thought Akari as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

 _"I don't care anymore.. Sumi-chan is dead.. Hina-chan is dead.. it's all my fault. If only I hadn't come here... if only I hadn't insisted..",_ Akari thought.

The bear was in front of Akari. It was about to hit her with it's claws.. but suddenly.. someone appeared.. and killed the bear...

"Are you okay?", asked a male voice.

...

Thank you for reading this chapter! I worked hard for it. Yeah I know. I tried portraying the girls as fairies and not as human idols. Since my other stories consists lives of idols so I thought I could turn this into a fairy tale. And please don't kill me for killing off Sumi and Hina aka Sumire and Hinaki. Akari kept her name because she's the main focus. But her surname 'Ozora' doesn't include. Sena's surname 'Sena' will stay but his given name 'Tsubasa' will be cancelled.

Don't forget to comment! Enjoy!


	2. Pinky Promise

"Are you okay?", asked a male voice.

"Yes.. thank you..", Akari replied.

"You lost your friends, now what are you gonna do?", he asked.

"I don't know.. maybe I could die off somewhere..", Akari's reply surprised the person.

"If you go back to Rosing (Akari's town), you'll be hated upon. You can come with me to my town Blooming.", the man offered.

"But what about my parents...?", Akari asked.

He sighed, "So you can die off somewhere without worrying for your parents but you can't come with me in the same case.."

"W-Well.. I guess.. I can come then.. but who are you?", Akari again asked.

"I'm Sena. Luminas is pretty popular throughout Fairy Garden. Since we lived in different towns, I never got to meet you in person.", Sena said.

"U-Uh! Sena-sama! It's good to meet you!", Akari greeted and bowed politely.

"You don't have to be formal. Just call me Sena.", Sena said.

"Hai, Sena!", Akari smiled.

"But what are you doing here? Weren't you prohibited from coming here?", Sena asked.

"W-Well.. I-I... Me and my friends to explore the mysteries behind this magical forest...", Akari explained stuttering.

"This forest isn't magical. Actually it has creatures called animals of different species and fairies have never encountered them before. So they are rumored to be magical creatures. The deer and bear you encountered were animals. There are many other kinds of animals here like rabbits, elephants, lions etc. Some are very nice while others are wild and evil.", Sena explained.

"I see..", Akari nodded.

"I'll keep it a secret from everywhere else.. about you.. but you have to keep a secret from others too for me.."

"What is it?", Akari asked curiously.

"I'm going to leave this country next week. I'm sick of my life.", Sena replied.

"But why?!", Akari was shocked.

"I... I'm getting engaged to my cousin, Madoka.. she's a real brat to be honest.. I hate her.. I don't want to marry her. My wedding date is set for next month. I want to escape as quickly as possible.", Sena explained.

Akari was shocked. "So can I come with you?"

"Of course you are coming with me.", Sena agreed.

Akari smiled brightly. Then they set off to Blooming. After half an hour of flying, they reached it. Sena took Akari to a beautiful abandoned home.

"You can stay here. I'll be sure to bring you food everyday. It's better to make some friends rather than stay here all day. That would make everyone suspicious about you.", Sena advised.

"I understand! Thank you for everything!"

"And for one more time, don't tell this to anyone!"

"I know.. Let's pinky promise then!", Akari suggested.

Sena blushed at this, "A-Are you sure?"

"Un un! (yes yes)", Akari replied happily and let out her pinky finger in front of Sena.

Sena then sighed then agreed.

 _"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles."_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

That pinky swearing is the way how Japanese do it.


	3. Forced

_"Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles."_

It's been two days since Akari came to Blooming. She had hid herself in a disguise, she tied her hair Sena came to give her food everyday secretly. Akari had changed her name so no one would know her real name, Akari. Her fake name was Ozora. She had made three new friends, Jeri, Non and Rii. (Juri, Nono and Risa)

"Jeri-chan, Non-chan, Rii-san! How about we go fishing today?", Akari suggested smiling.

"That would be exciting, Ozora-chan!", Jeri said excitedly and did a flamenco pose.

"Hey, hey! Have you heard? Our neighboring town, Rosing's fresh news is that Luminas went out to adventure as usual but never came back!", a fairy said to another fairy as three fairies were passing by.

"Really?! I haven't!", one fairy replied. "Yes I have. Rumor has it that they went to the mysterious Forest of Magia! That's what they get by disobeying our rules!", another fairy said and they were no more in sight.

Akari heard this and felt a bit sad. _"Sumi-chan... Hina-chan.."_

"Ozora-chan, are you okay?", Non asked Akari.

"U-Uh! I'm fine, so let's go fishing! Yay!", Akari tried to fake smile. Rii noticed it but Jeri and Non didn't. She decided to talk to her alone one day.

Then with excitement all four girls reached a beautiful lake.

"Hey! Look, a swan! No, two swans!", Non said excitedly. The swans posed into a heart shape with their bodies.

"Those two are couples..", Rii said.

"One is a prince and the other is a princess! How nice! I want to be like them!", Jeri daydreamed.

 _"I wish I could have a prince one day too..",_ Akari thought admiringly. The expression on her face was noticed by the other three girls.

 _"Maybe there's really nothing wrong with Ozora-chan.",_ Rii thought, _"But asking won't harm me, will it?"_

"Ozora-chan! I can see right through your eyes!", Jeri said which surprised Akari.

"Eh? What what?", she asked.

"You want a prince, don't you?", Non replied with a smile.

With this Akari blushed redder than a tomato. "W-Wait what.. why would you think that?"

"It's your face that's telling us! The light blush, the dreamy smile.. it all screams the fact you are thinking about wanting a prince..", Jeri explained with glee.

"Well, let's get to fishing, shall we?", Akari tried avoiding the topic. Jeri and Non giggled and so did Rii.

Meanwhile, on Sena's side...

"Sena-kuuuuuuuuuun!", Mado came opening the door with rush and hugging Sena.

"Get off me.", Sena demanded and pushed Mado backwards.

"Oh come on! Can't I hug _my own_ prince?", Mado said snobbishly.

"Your own prince? Who told you that?", Sena asked while staring at Mado.

"We're getting married, remember?"

"Well I do remember. But you remember this too: Maybe I'm _your_ prince, but you're not _my_ princess!", Sena declared.

Mado pouted and said, "Well like I care. We're still getting married anyway, Sena-kun."

Sena heard this and stormed out of the palace in anger. He went to find Akari in her temporary residence. Once he arrived he realized she was out as there was no reply. He figured she's with her friends. He sighed and was about to go back to the palace but Akari came along.

"Sena!", Akari waved at him. Sena looked back and saw her.

"Oh, Akari. Where have you been?", he asked.

"I went out fishing with my friends! It was really fun! I caught a fish too though it isn't that big, it's just medium length. Oh and we saw swans too~ they filled me with an urge to have a prince for myself one day!", Akari replied with glee.

"P-Prince?", Sena asked a bit blushing.

Akari suddenly thought she shouldn't have told it and said, "O-Of course! It isn't you or something!"

 _"Oh..."_ ,Sena thought a bit disappointed and he had no idea as of why he felt sudden pain by her sudden reply.

"So, let's cook the fish and eat it...?", Akari suggested.

Sena tried brightening himself up, "Yeah, sure. It would be fun cooking together."

After cooking and enjoying the meal together Sena had to go back to his palace.

"Well, see you at night.", Sena said and headed back. When he arrived, his parents were waiting for him.

"Sena, I see you've been going out a lot nowadays. Why is that?", Nao, his father asked.

"I-It's nothing.", Sena said as he expressed boredom.

"Sena-kun, if you are hiding something, just tell us. We are there for you.", Ichi the queen spoke kindly.

"It's nothing!", Sena yelled at them angrily.

Seeing the tension rising up, Ichi fell in tears and spoke,

"When are you going to learn to be a proper prince? After your father, you are going to be the next king. You also need to be a good husband to Mado-chan. We heard from her what you said to her. She said you disrespected her and also said you don't want to marry her."

Sena sighed in anger and declared, "Yes I did. What she said was true. Father, Mother. I don't love her. All she wants is be the next queen. She doesn't care about me, she just pretends to love me! I don't want to marry a girl like her! I would rather stay single instead of marrying her!"

"SENA!", Nao yelled at him strictly.

"No more word from you! Go to your room!", he ordered Sena.

Sena rolled his eyes and went to his room. He found Mado outside his room there.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her.

"I just wanted to say, you can't escape our marriage now.", Mado replied and went away with a smirk. Sena yelled at her,

"Don't cross your limits!", and went inside his room.

Meanwhile on Ichi and Nao's side...

"Nao-kun, you didn't have to be so strict on him. Besides we both know the true nature of Mado.", Ichi tried calming him down.

Nao clenched his teeth, "We know! I know! But we still couldn't avoid accepting their marriage! What kind of a father am I?!"

Ichi spoke, "In that case, I'm a bad mother too.", and went to her room. While Nao sat there crying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

And this was it for the chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will probably be short and mostly a flashback, so to erase confusion beforehand, I'll explain the family tree of Sena and Mado. I was a bit confused writing the family trees myself. So here goes..

 _SENA_

1) ? (mother of Nao, grandmother of Sena) = Asu (mother of Nao, grandmother of Sena)

1.2) Nao (son of Asu, father of Sena) = Ichi (stated below)

2.1) Sena (son of Nao, cousin of Mado, grandson of Asu) = ?

 _MADOKA_

1) Tai (father of Ichi and Rai, grandfather of Mado) = Rin (mother of Ichi and Rai, grandmother of Mado)

1.2) Ichi (older daughter of Rin and Rai, older sister of Rai) = Nao (stated above)

1.2) Rai (younger son of Rin and Rai, younger brother of Ichi) = Noe (younger sister of Sei, mother of Mado)

2.1) Mado (daughter of Rai and Noe) = ?

...

Okay this was really confusing for myself too, I hope you understood. Tai is Taichi Hoshimiya, Rin is Ringo Hoshimiya, Rai is Raichi Hoshimiya, Noe is Noelle Otoshiro, Sei is Seira Otoshiro, Asu is Asuka Amahane. And of course, Nao is Naoto Suzukawa and Ichi is Ichigo Hoshimiya. Even though this is not Ichigo and Naoto's love story, I still put them together ;) and don't be worrying about Tiara, Naoto's sister. She'll appear later as well, but just not as Nao's older sister. Enjoy!


	4. Flashback

_"Nao-san, my dear brother! How are you?", Rai asked as he shook hands with Nao._

 _"I'm fine, please sit.", Nao replied smiling._

 _Ichi also greeted Noe, "Noe-chan, thank you for visiting us!"_

 _"Ah it's totally fine! We came here for proposal.", Noe explained as she sat beside Rai._

 _"Proposal?", Nao asked._

 _Rai replied, "Actually, our little sugar angel, Mado-chan is madly in love with Sena-kun. She said she wanted to marry him. That's the reason we came here today."_

 _"Sorry but I refuse!", Ichi spoke seriously. Nao looked at her surprised._

 _"If you don't accept our proposal, we'll kill every fairy in Fairy Garden.", Noe spoke as an evil smirk appeared on her face._

 _"What?! Rai, is this true?!", Ichi asked in fear._

 _"Yes it is.", Rai replied smirking._

 _"I-I can't believe it.. Rai, I thought you were my little brother...", she starting tearing up. Ichi was quite an emotional fairy but she was also considered funny and clumsy by many._

 _"Well do you accept?", Noe asked._

 _Nao hesitated for a while, but for the sake of his beloved country, Fairy Garden, he accepted._

 _This was it. The wedding date was decided by Rai and Noe. Ichi and Nao weren't able to express their opinions at all._

* * *

Hello guys. This was a flashback and I hope everything cleared up here. You know, the wedding.. :P

Don't forget to review. Enjoy.


End file.
